The Loud House: Loud in Paradise
'''The Loud House: Loud in Paradise '''is a Netflix animated film. It's release date is TBA. Plot After winning a contest, the Louds win a trip to Hawaii; The Louds search all over Hawaii to find The Legendary Coconut Tree, but they end up in the caves of an evil villan instead. Synopsis The movie begins in the caves of Hawaii where a villan named Jack Barnes lives. He makes a plan to trick people into getting trapped into his cave. But the main family he wants to destroy is the one and only: Loud Family. At the Loud House, Clyde is telling Lincoln about when he went to Hawaii with his dads the previous summer. He also tells Lincoln about The Legendary Coconut Tree, and that it's extremely rare to spot. Lincoln says that his family entered a contest, and the winning family gets a trip to Hawaii, and that the winner will be announced tomorrow, which will also be the first day of summer vacation. The next day, at Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln is waiting for the bell to ring. Then the bell rings, and everyone runs out of the classroom. At The Loud House, the family (and Clyde) are watching a livestream, waiting for the winner of the contest to be announced. The winner turns out to be The Loud Family, and everyone starts to cheer. Everyone goes upstairs to pack as they sing "We're Going To Hawaii". While packing his suitcase, Lincoln tells the viewers that he is so excited to go to Hawaii. He also says that he will be trying to find The Legendary Coconut Tree while he's there. In the van, Rita and Lynn Sr. tell the kids to be on their best behavior in Hawaii. While driving to the airport, Lynn Sr. asks the kids what music they want to listen to. But they end up fighting over it, and they arrive while fighting. At the airport, the family is waiting for their flight, Lana and Lola see some thugs fighting over a vending machine. They go over there and Lana asks why they're fighting over a vending machine. The thugs say that the vending machine is a "we chose it" one, meaning that the vending machine chooses the snack for you. Another thug says that they're trying to get the vending machine to give the third thug one that they don't want, so they don't end up chasing him in an airport, because that's the reason why they got kicked out of another airport. Later, the power goes out, and someone talking over the loudspeakers says that they're experiencing technical difficulties with the power, and that they'll have to plug in their electronics to get them to work. However, with only a few pluggers, everyone starts fighting over it, and a security guard has to come break it up, which means the people are stuck with no Wi-Fi until they get on the plane. Later, the kids have to go to the bathroom, but Rita and Lynn Sr. refuse to take them to an airport bathroom after what happened when Lynn Sr. used one when he was a kid. It was the summer of 1976, and Lynn Sr. went to an airport restroom, but he got bullied by some teenagers in there. Lori says to Lynn Sr. that they would probably not allow that nowadays, but he says that some airports can be "very stupid". After a lot of begging, the parents say yes, but just this once. Then, an announcement comes on over the loudspeakers, and the guy says that the fighting the people did some damage to the plane, so the flights have been delayed two hours. With two hours left, the Louds get super bored. * Lori wants to call Bobby, but then realizes there's no Wi-Fi. * Leni wants to look at a fashion article, but she can't since the internet's not working * Luna wants to listen to music. * Luan wants to watch a comedy video. * Lynn wants to watch a baseball game. * Lincoln wants to watch an episode of "The Adventures of Ace Savvy". * Lucy wants to watch a funeral. * Lola wants to watch a Pageant video. * Lana wants to play the game "Mud Makers". * Lisa wants to watch a video about Albert Einstein. * Lily wants to listen to the song "Old McDonald Had A Farm". After a few hours of boredom, it's finally time to get on the plane. When they arrive on the plane, The Louds see a first class, which can only lead to one thing: a fight. When the fight ends, Lincoln gets the first class. On the plane, Lily gets bored, so they change the channel to something she likes. However, it annoys everyone else, so all they do is try to stay hidden. But the family behind them sees them, and pins it on them. They then start chasing The Louds, and Lucy says that Lincoln's lucky he doesn't have to be chased by a bunch of strangers right now. In the first class, Lincoln is having the time of his life. He looks out the window, and says that this is cool since he's never been on a plane before. But then, his family comes into the room, and tells him that there's a bunch of people in the plane that want to beat them up. Thinking that they're just trying to get first class, Lincoln refuses to do it. Luna shows Lincoln a picture for proof, so he decides to help. But when he walks out of the room, everyone realizes that the only people that are in first class right now are The Loud Family. Thinking that he was there when they were chasing the other Louds, they start to chase Lincoln. Lincoln tells the viewers that even though what's happening at the moment is bad, Clyde will probably like hearing about it when he gets home. After 20 minutes of being chased, Lincoln locks himself in the first class room, and asks if they're just gonna have to stay there for a one day flight. Lynn Sr. says that they should hand out pretzels, since passengers on planes love pretzels. Lisa asks how he could make pretzels, and he says he packed cooking material in his suitcase. He then realizes his suitcase is in the plane, so he activates the ladder, goes on top of the plane, sneaks inside and grabs the suitcase. He then takes off the ninja suit, and tells everyone he's handing out free pretzels. Everyone grabs a pretzel, and realizes that The Loud Family is nice after all. The Louds get back on the plane, but Lincoln says that he still has the first class. But then, everyone realizes there's a first class, so they start fighting Lincoln to get it. Lincoln ends up losing his first class seat, so he has to go back on the plane. He is seated next to a family of 3. The dad starts feeding the baby, which starts to gross out Lincoln, but the family doesn't seem to care. He then lets the baby watch the channel "Super Good Songs" on his phone. A half hour later, Lincoln starts to get annoyed. He wants to tell the family he is annoyed by them, but he doesn't want to end up in trouble for the second time in the day. Meanwhile, the Louds are watching a football game on their TV when the man in front of them starts telling them how bad football is. Meanwhile, Lincoln gets super bored, he falls asleep. Meanwhile, the man is still complaining about football, when Lynn speaks up and gives him a long speech about it. Lincoln wakes up at 9:00am the next day, and realizes that there's only one hour left until they arrive in Hawaii. Then, he hear's the baby crying, so the parents try to cheer him up with some music, which makes the baby happy, but Lincoln annoyed. Eventually, the plane finally arrives at Hawaii, and a video is shown about what you can do in Hawaii. They arrive off the plane, and a women greets them. The Loud Family walks around Hawaii, looking at all the stuff their is. They decide to all split up to do stuff and arrive to their hotel at 5:00 for dinner. Lori and Leni go to the bar, but they realize it's terrible, so they ask for a refund. However, that ends up being bad to, so Lori says that she would like to speak to the manager. The manager turns out to be a monkey, which makes Lori angry, so they decide to go somewhere else. Luna and Luan decide to try out for a talent show since they have such amazing acts. However, they end up failing, so they decide to think of ways to improve so they will like it. Lynn wants to do a wrestling match with Lincoln, but he refuses to do it. He then gets in a pickle when a whole audience wants to see him being wrestled. He then mentions that Clyde would not like this. Lucy wants to host a fake funeral with Lana as "the person that is dead" but Lana doesn't want to and instead wants to roll around in mud. But Lucy makes her wanna do it when she says she'll make a mud pie. Lisa tries to get Lola to watch Lily, but she wants to do something else. Lily starts saying "build! build! build!" meaning she wants to build a sand castle. Lola tells Lisa that she's lucky this time. A couple hours later, it is time for dinner, but little does the loud family know that Jack Barnes is spying on them. Jack Barnes tells the viewers that the reason why he wants to destroy the Loud Family, and that's because they "stole his dog". A few years ago, when Mr. and Mrs. Loud were at the pet store he saw a white dog (Charles) and he was just about to grab it, but Mr. and Mrs. Loud beat him to it. So now, he wants to destroy the Loud Family, and he has an assistant (a frog named Froggo) to help him do it. Back at the hotel, Lori is video chatting Bobby about the fish sticks they have, while Lincoln is talking to Ronnie Anne about the orange soda. Cast * Tex Hammond as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori/Mrs. Petes * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lola/Lana/Lily/Security Guard * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa/Baby on Plane * Brain Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita/Mom on Plane * Andre Robinson as Clyde * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby * Darran Norris as Thug #1 * Greg Cipes as Thug #2/Dad on Plan * John DiMaggio as Flip/Mr. Grouse/Jack Barnes/Thug #1/Teenager #3 * Wade Williams as Man on Plane/Teenager #2 * Thomas Robie as Teenager #3 * Sean Astin as Steve/Loudspeaker Guy * Pamela Adlon as Froggo * Rob Paulsen as Guy in Pool * Stephen Tobolowsky as Video Narrator * Lauren Tom as Welcomer * James Arnold Taylor as Cashier/Bob